In a group of high risk hypertensive patients, for the same level of blood pressure control the angiotensin II receptor antagonist valsartan will be more efficacious in reducing acute myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure and cardiac mortality than the calcium channel blocker amlodipine. New protocol.